1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to onboard pyrotechnic devices for a platform, for example an aircraft or a naval vessel etc. for discharging countermeasure means combining in a single device a plurality of pyrotechnic charges (cartridges) which can be fired in succession, for example to launch flares or chaff such as infrared or electromagnetic chaff. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser for a platform, configured to be mounted to said platform and connected to its power- and control-systems, comprising a magazine for a plurality of pyrotechnic countermeasure cartridges, said magazine being configured for removable fixation to said dispenser by means of a bolt assembly for securing the magazine to the dispenser in an operative mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a dispenser arrangement of the above mentioned kind involves a magazine or cassettes for a plurality of cartridges, which can be fixed to a body of the arrangement by means of locking elements such as screw fastenings, clamping devices or the like. Hitherto, for a reliable force resistant fixation under operative-service conditions usually four screw bolts have been used for said fixation. This is space consuming, as four screw bolts might consume up to eight cartridge places in the magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,815 describes a countermeasure cartridge-launcher loader on aircraft of this type, which comprises a plurality of modules each in the form of a flat strip of juxtaposed cartridges each comprising a payload of chaff, an ejector pyrotechnic charge, an electrical initiator and e reusable support receiving the strips. The support has a system for immobilizing the strips and a handle for transporting and installing it. The strips are juxtaposed at their flat surface to perform a homogeneous block essentially constituting the body of the munition or a part thereof. The support includes a fixed plate carrying the strips and receiving the latter, when they are inserted, by virtue of them sliding in a general direction parallel to the plane of the plate.